Babysitter Hiashi
by Not-So-GentleFist
Summary: Hiashi always had a favourite word when it came to Hinata, and now her son Boruto too. However, he's going to come to despise it when it is turned against him after a simple day of babysitting goes south fast. (Originally a submission for NaruHina Month, Day 12: Meet the Grandparents)


**A/N: After finding out about NaruHina Month 2015, being a huge NaruHina shipper, I HAD to try it. Unfortunately, I'm horrible under pressure and time constraints – so I fell a little behind on the challenges, started feeling overwhelmed, my writer's block kicked in, and I sorta failed. (Gomen!) However, I had a few good ideas I really didn't wanna just scrap, so I decided to take my time and upload all my NaruHina month submissions and ideas as separate one-shots. This was my submission for Day 12: Meet the Grandparents.**

**Went in a bit of a different direction than most probably did, so this is a humor. I know it's not so much 'meeting' the grandparent(s), but I thought it was funny and cute, and Hiashi deserves the karmic retribution for how he treated Hinata!**

**(P.S., I know nothing about child development (despite having three younger siblings – guess I'm really bad with ages and memory in general), so if Boruto is acting above or below his age, just try to ignore it plz)**

* * *

Just over a year ago, Hinata had given birth to her first precious child, Boruto Uzumaki. Soon after his birth, the proud mother had taken him to her father, Hiashi Hyuuga. She had displayed her newborn with a huge smile only a new mother could form, expecting his grandfather to congratulate her, to hold his grandson, to smile and laugh and bask in the joy of new life.

Unfortunately, their meeting was not the heartfelt family moment she had hoped for. Instead, the impassive head sat in front of Hinata and her son, silently scrutinizing the boy with his emotionless stare. Then, sitting up in a poised manner, he summed up the boy in a single word.

"Hm. So he has not inherited the byakugan. How disappointing."

Hiashi was going to come to regret those words, because as everyone knows, a baby's brain is like a sponge. And today, that sponge would be staying with him.

Hinata had to leave for a mission, still being an active Konoha jonin, and due to unfortunate timing the mission happened to come up while Naruto, recently named Hokage, was in Kumo for a meeting with the Raikage. Unfortunately, their only option for a sitter at the moment was his Hiashi-ojiisan. Hinata knew his son would not be having much fun, like he did at his aunt Tenten's or uncle Kiba's, but she knew she could trust her father to take good care of him.

Hiashi saw Hinata to the door after she gave Boruto a goodbye hug. With his usual well-measured strides and elegant poise, he went back to the room where his grandson was currently playing. As he opened the door, he failed to notice the rubber ball on the ground, and quickly found himself slipping, falling flat on his face.

"Ah!" he gasped, his arms shooting in front of him before he made contact with the floor. He groaned in pain. At his age, that hurt, shinobi or not.

He lifted his face up to see his grandson, in a diaper and a sky blue shirt with a red Uzumaki swirl, staring back into his hard, pupiless eyes. With an innocent look on his whiskered face, he poked Hiashi's nose with a small finger and brashly said, "Dishpointing!"

Hiashi groaned. "You know, you should not leave your toys lying around," he scolded. But Boruto ignored his advice, wobbling over to his ball without care.

The Hyuuga head rose to his feet, still sore. He _wanted_ to go see a Hyuuga nurse to hopefully get something that would fix that, and maybe prevent any bruising, but the little blonde boy tugging his kimono had different plans.

Boruto held his ball above his head when his ojiisan looked down at him. "Game! Game!"

"Maybe later, right now I need to see somebody to make certain I did not take that fall too hard," he responded dismissively. He began walking to the door, but Boruto rushed in front of him, obviously displeased with the answer.

"No! Game! Game! Dishappointing!" he whined.

The annoyed grandfather sighed. "Fine, I'll play your game."

Boruto beamed, taking a seat on the floor, and waiting for Hiashi to do so too. The Hyuuga sat a few feet away from him, legs crossed. Without warning, Boruto's ball suddenly bounced off of Hiashi's chest.

The Uzumaki boy pouted, pointing an accusing finger to the clan head. "D'sappointing!" he exclaimed.

Hiashi glared back. "That does not count; you did not tell me we were playing catch." The clan head extended his hands in front of him, palms open. "Here, now pass."

Boruto picked up the ball which had rolled back to him. With all the strength of a child of over a year, he threw the ball back to his grandfather.

It landed square in the center of Hiashi's sore face, earning the boy a scowl he did not notice as he clapped, laughing jubilantly.

"Dishappointing!" he squealed cutely.

Hiashi growled. "No, you threw it wrong! You are supposed to throw it towards my hands, my **hands**!" he accentuated by motioning his open hands towards the child. "Besides, let's see you do any better."

Hiashi lofted the ball back, and Boruto managed to capture it in his hands before it fell. "Yatta!" he exclaimed, smiling and holding the ball up proudly.

"Pfft. Okay, so your parents taught you some hand-eye coordination, big deal," Hiashi murmured gruffly, looking off to the side with crossed arms. The ball again bounced off him while his guard was down.

"Dishappointing!"

"No fair, I was not ready yet!"

* * *

The rest of his playtime with his grandson was no less unpleasant for Hiashi Hyuuga. He checked the clock and, to his relief, it was nearing dinner time. Hiashi looked back to Boruto. "Sorry, but you will have to entertain yourself for a little while, I need to go prepare dinner. We will be having lamb chops, with a spinach salad and –"

"No! Ramen!" the boy interjected.

'_Figures, he got his father's looks __**and**__ taste.' _"I was not asking. We are not having ramen, just accept what you are given."

"Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!" Boruto chanted. The incessant pleas were giving Hiashi a headache.

"Fine! We can have ramen!" he caved. Boruto brightened up immediately. _'How hard could it be. I have some pork, I just need to make a miso soup, add some noodles, and whatever other toppings I have. Easy.'_

With that, Hiashi left the room, the child having more than enough toys to keep him occupied.

* * *

As predicted, the dish had not been hard to prepare. He stirred the pot a bit more, lifting the ladle to have a taste. It was just about done.

He called for his grandson just before he started serving. "Boruto! Dinner is ready!" Hiashi waited for the child to come scurrying to the table.

And waited.

And waited.

He sighed once more. Looks like he was going to have to retrieve him. When he reached the room he had left Boruto in, he panicked. The door was wide open, with no one in it.

'_This is not good.'_

Hiashi took to the compound halls with haste, calling his grandson's name, searching for any sign of him. He seemed to have just up and disappeared. Hiashi's worry grew with every empty room. If only the clan compound were not so big, he would have found him by now.

Eventually, his search led him outside to his garden. It was here that he finally relaxed, relieved to spot Boruto by the koi fish pond, leaning over it on all fours and playfully swiping at the fish.

Hiashi tensed again. His son was right there, leaning precariously over his big, pristine drowning hazard. He ran over at full speed before the child could fall in. "Wait, Boruto! Don't get so close! Be care – FUL!" he cried in his mad dash, having once again looked over his rubber ball, which had been lying in the grass in front of him. With a surprised yelp, he slipped and soared over his grandson, straight into the pond.

Boruto backed up and covered his face as water splashed at him. Hiashi surfaced, his soaked head with his matted hair level with Boruto's. He was giving his iciest of glares once again, while the Uzumaki maintained his innocent gaze without a single flinch.

* * *

After drying Boruto and himself off, they went back to the kitchen for dinner.

Only for Hiashi to realize he had left the stove on, and what was once ramen was now a badly burned bowl of char.

Naruto pinched his nose shut to block out the smell of burning noodles and soup. "Dishointing!" he said.

Hiashi just hung his head, his hair falling in front to darken his face, fighting a losing battle to control his frustration. "Don't you mock me…" he whispered in a dangerously low tone.

He managed to find some cup ramen in the compound, which he heated up for his grandson and himself rather than bothering to start cooking again, to his distaste.

* * *

Hiashi was not really big on little kids. As a father, there were many things he hated about looking after an infant. This, however, was not one of them – because he had always let his wife handle this part.

Boruto had had an accident, and a very smelly one at that. In his marriage, he and his wife had an agreement. She would take care of the potty training, he would handle jyuuken training. Only this time, he was on his own.

Fortunately, Hinata had had the foresight to leave him a few spares in case of such an event. He wished she hadn't, so that he could have an excuse. He was just standing there, fearfully stalling the inevitable.

Boruto, however, was getting uncomfortable and impatient. "Doodoo! Take doodoo! 'sappointing!" he cried, slamming his fists on the table in a fit.

"Hey, don't go calling **me** the disappointment! You're the one who did this!" Of course, this did nothing to relax the waiting boy.

Hiashi sighed deeply and ruefully, fearing what was to come next. "Fine, fine. Just be quiet. And sit still, will you!"

The next minute was an unpleasant one, as he removed the disgusting, soiled diaper and threw it out. He was currently fishing out a fresh one, when a warm wetness hit his arm. He looked curiously for the source – to see that Boruto obviously had not been finished his business quite yet!

"Gah! What are you doing! Not here, not here!" he yelled. But of course, this did nothing to stop the steady stream spilling on the floor. In a panic, Hiashi picked up the undressed child, holding him at arms-length as he ran through the hallway to the nearest bathroom, urine staining his kimono and slicking the floor.

The three Hyuugas who witnessed this scene were all sworn to silence. As were the maids cleaning the mess, who saw him slip in a puddle they missed afterwards. Finally, the fear of the caged bird seal had proved itself useful.

* * *

It was now bedtime, and Hiashi was tucking his rambunctious grandson into a crib he had placed in his room.

"Goodnight, Boruto," he said, anxious to finally get some rest after that exhausting day. Thank goodness his daughter's mission would be over by tomorrow.

"No! Stowy! Stowy!" Boruto whined before the Hyuuga head could walk to his own bed.

He sighed once more. He knew better than to argue with him at this point. "Fine, you want a story?" This earned him a smile and a nod. "Okay. I might as well teach you a little about your proud lineage, while I am at it. Here is the story of the founder of the Hyuuga clan, Kenji Hyuuga…"

* * *

"…The end." Hiashi got up to finally get his well-earned shuteye, but was halted again.

"Stowy boring! Dishpointing!" the wide awake boy said in an unsatisfied voice.

Hiashi's eye twitched as he turned back. "Oh, the story of our clan's great founder is boring, is it? The man was one of the wisest and most influential figures of his time, and you are just a snot-nosed gaki! What do you know!" he snapped.

"Fine. That one was too boring for you? Alright, I'll tell you about your Uzumaki side then! Once upon a time, there was a loud-mouthed gaki ninja who was the most hopeless of his class…"

* * *

Hiashi mumbled to himself. The kid had given his undivided attention as he had recounted Naruto's battle during the sound and sand invasion, in complete awe and even cheering at some points. Now, he was out light a light.

"What does that kid know. I mean seriously, what idiot resorts to a headbutt! Any Hyuuga would have been able to finish the fight much more cleanly. Besides, if it wasn't for the kyuubi, that boy wouldn't have stood a chance. The kid didn't amount to anything 'til that sanin took him under his wing and had to pull him from missions for two years to get him up to speed…" he grumbled.

Still, he forgot about all of his grievances when his head finally met pillow, and he fell asleep like a brick.

* * *

The pair were at odds the entire following morning, Hiashi desperately waiting for his daughter to show up.

"Dishappointing!"

"For the last time, I am not 'disappointing', I am your ojiisan, get it right!"

"Disppointing!" Boruto rebelled.

Hiashi's eye twitched. "No, no I'm not! I'm ojiisan! Come on, say ojiisan! O-jii-san!"

"Dishappointing!"

"No, you're disappointing!"

"Dishaointing!"

"Nu-uh, you are!"

"Dishappointy!"

"I know you are, but what am I!" he shouted, his frustration making him near hysterical. When he realized what he was saying, he saddened and slumped his head in defeat.

"Oh, what am I saying? Look at me; here I am arguing with an infant! Maybe your ojiisan really is disappointing." As Hiashi brooded, Boruto spoke in stammered syllables.

"O… je… j-jii…"

Hiashi's head shot up, an uncharacteristic almost-grin appearing on his face. "Yes, that's it! Ojiisan! You can do it, o-jii-san!"

"Oj-jii… Oj-jiisan disappointing!" Boruto exclaimed proudly.

Hiashi's face fell as he slumped again. _'Would it kill him to say it just __**once**__ without the 'disappointing'?'_

Then, to his gratitude, a knock came from the door. Hiashi dashed to it, opening it to greet his daughter.

"Hello, Hinata. I assume the mission went well?"

"Yes otousan, we completed it with no problems. Boruto did not give you any trouble, did he?"

"No, no, no! None at all!" Hiashi lied, waving his hand dismissively. Hinata seemed to notice something was off, but decided to let it pass.

She took her son, who ran up to hug her, and left Hiashi alone to formulate a plausible excuse for the next time this might happen.


End file.
